


Kiss the bride

by najwas_nose



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najwas_nose/pseuds/najwas_nose
Summary: In the day of Macarena’s wedding, her ex-girlfriend decides to make an appearance in this special day, hoping the blonde woman changes her mind about her decision.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	1. The signs

Zulema felt chills all over her body, the sweat on the palms of her hands made it difficult to hold the steering wheel and it was getting harder and harder to control her discompassed breath. She couldn’t go back now, she only had 20 minutes to arrive at the place and she already made such a big trip to come here. 

At this point, she started taking everything that was happening on her surroundings as signs. The absence of traffic was a sign to carry on with her little mission. However, the fact that the weather was getting more and more cloudy was a way to tell her to return to her house and pretend like she never thought about going there. 

She started to consider her options, but at the end of the day she knew herself and how stubborn she was. There was no way she would go back now. She just had to go there, keep her head up and tell Macarena what’s on her mind, because she was sure the blonde woman had similar thoughts. 

It’s been almost 2 years since she last saw the other woman, and that encounter haunted her dreams ever since. Besides, even though those two long years seemed to stretch forever, at the same time it felt like it was yesterday that she saw Maca. Oh, and how well she remembered the woman, and the way she smiled, the little noises she made when she was asleep, how she liked her coffee in the morning, the way she tasted…

Zulema tries to shake her thoughts away and put all her attention in the road ahead of her. According to the GPS there was only 8 minutes left to arrive at the destination. Zahir found the address of where the wedding would take place from her friend Mónica, one of Maca’s best friends. Mónica was the only friend the two women still had in common, but it hadn’t been easy to take that little piece of information out of her. Nevertheless, she got it, so that’s all that matters now.

As she almost felt her beating heart beating through her shirt, she finally arrived at the place. The parking area seemed to be a little distant from where the wedding would actually take place, but from there it was still possible to see the wedding aisle, and the guests seated on the chairs, and finally, but definitely most important, the future husband: Fábio. She definitely didn’t miss seeing that face. Zulema feels her cheeks burning as she finally gains some courage to exit the car and make her way towards the chairs area. 

_

“Maca, you look so beautiful. Fabio is gonna have a stroke once he sees you.” Rizos says with a big smile on her face, as she quickly fixes the last few locks of Macarena’s hair.

Maca gives her a lazy smile, turning her attention back to her own fingers. She felt the anxiety climbing through the insides of her body, giving her the sudden urge to just run for miles, and to never look back. But she wouldn’t do that, of course. 

“You think so? I’m not so convinced about it.” She says as she checks herself in the mirror once again. She always thought that when her wedding day came, she would look glowy, just pouring happiness, but that just wasn’t the case. She looked tired, and maybe even a bit sad and she didn’t know why. Well, she actually did know the reason for such sadness but she didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t want to admit that after almost two years the brunette still haunted her every thought. 

“Hey Maca, are you ok?” She hears Monica’s voice, as the woman walks in the room with a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just feel a bit tired.” She tries to give her friends a smile that would soothe them, even though her own heart wasn’t soothed at all.

“Well, you’ll see that as soon as you start walking down the aisle and take a look at your future husband, you will feel much better.” Rizos says as she starts putting away all the makeup she used in the bride’s face.

“Rizos is right. And we’ll be there for you, for anything you might need. I promise.” Monica gets closer to Maca after saying such words. Macarena notices a weird look on Monica’s face, a look that almost unsettles her, but before even considering saying something to the woman, she decides to leave it for after the wedding. She already had enough on her plate.

Monica, after a few seconds in silence, looks at the time in her phone, jumping afterwards.

“I think we should go, we’re already late and Fabio is already waiting for you.”

“Okay, let’s go then.” Rizos says as they both make their way to the exit. They meet with Leopoldo at the door of the room, who has that “proud father” expression on his face.

“You look beautiful, my love.” Leopoldo caresses his daughter’s face, with small tears running down his face. “You two are gonna be so happy together. You chose a good man.”

“Thank you dad. And have you been smoking?” She says with a higher tone. He promised he had stopped smoking.

“I’m sorry Maca, you’re right. But you have to give me a break mi hija, it has been a day full of emotions, plus your mother didn’t see it, I was in the other room.”

“Oh that makes me feel a lot better" She says with a sarcastic tone. "but I’m not even-” She is interrupted with the figure of her mother bursting in the room.

“Hija, you won’t believe who’s here.” Encarna had a mix of fear and angriness on her face, making it pretty easy for Maca to guess.

“She’s here? Have you talked to her?” She feels her heart beating stronger and stronger, louder and louder. Her vision got blurry and it became harder to breath, and to even think.

“No, I didn’t know what to say. That woman has some nerves uh? She already broke your heart in the past, what the hell does she want now?”

“I don’t know mother but I’m not gonna worry about that now. Now, all I want is to walk down the aisle and to get married.”

She tries to settle with her own answer. And she does feel satisfied, until she hears a low, raspy voice in the room.

“Are you sure that’s really what you want?” Zulema makes her way to her, in slow, but steady steps. She always exuded such confidence in her posture, it was admirable, really.

“What the fuck to you want Zulema?” Maca tries to transmit the same confidence in her voice, but fails miserably. She feels her body get hotter and questions spinning in her head. What could that woman possibly want now? 

“I want to talk to you. Alone, if that’s possible.” Zulema doesn’t break eye contact with the blonde, almost with the intention to show the honesty in her words. And, for some reason, Maca trusted her, how foolish of her. 

“Whatever you have to say you'll say it with us in the room.” Encarna says, looking at the brunette with hatred in her eyes. 

“Exactly, you lost all the privileges with our daughter a long time ago.” Leopoldo finally decides to step up.

“I don’t remember asking you two anything, I’m here to talk to Maca, not you.” Zulema never breaks eye contact with Maca, and in those minutes she can’t help but to admire how beautiful the woman was, and to feel bad, because that wedding should be theirs. 

Leopoldo and Encarna face Maca, waiting for the woman to decide.

“You two can go, I wanna hear what she has to say.” This time, her words are full of confidence. With hesitance, Leopoldo and Encarna leave the room, after saying to the women that they ought to not take long, that the guests are waiting. 

Once there’s only the two women in the room, the heaviness in the atmosphere surrounding them is more noticeable. For a few seconds, the only thing they can do is stare at each other. Maca herself also couldn’t get over how beautiful Zulema was. She has always been beautiful, of course, but she was that kind of woman that got even more beautiful as the years went by. She was now 32 years old, but she looked much younger, but at the same time more mature, it was hard to explain. 

“What do you want Zulema? Why are you here? Are you here to ruin my life once again?” She lets go of all the strength in her words and falls into deep desperation.

“Those are a lot of questions, rubia. Let’s start with the last question: no, I’m not here to ruin your life, I’m here to give you a chance to make it better. I’m here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, and what I want is for you to call off this whole wedding.”

Macarena opens her eyes in surprise. Even though she knew it was usual for the woman to make jokes and use sarcasm in her current vocabulary, she was aware that she was dead serious this time.

“Excuse me? Are you fucking serious?” At this point, she completely loses her temper, and gets closer to Zulema, so close that she can feel her breath in her own face, a breath mixed of mint and cigarettes, just like she remembered.

“I’m serious. Call off the wedding, please. I’m begging you.” Her expression turns into one of sadness, and Maca curses herself for feeling sorry for the woman.

“Why would I do that?” She expected the woman to give her a reason like “I know you’re still in love with me” or something similar to that.

“Because Fabio is the reason why we broke up.”


	2. Caden

“Because Fabio is the reason we broke up.” 

Maca takes her time to retain those words. No. She knew her Fábio, and he wasn’t like that. In fact, it was Fabio who opened her eyes about who Zulema really was. Fabio saved her, and he loved her, and she wouldn’t let Zulema ruin that.

“You’re not serious. Why are you here, Zulema? I want an honest answer this time.”

“This is the honest answer Maca! Fabio has been in love with you ever since we were together, he just couldn’t stand to see us together.”

Maca would be lying if she said she never noticed how weird Fábio would get whenever the two women showed any display of affection in front of him. But the problem was in their relationship, they were toxic to each other, and Fábio wasn’t guilty for that.

As a matter of fact, the three of them were really good friends, in a past that seemed almost utopic now.

*Flashback on*

It was 7 pm on a rainy friday. Zulema took a day off from work to take care of Maca, who had caught a cold, probably because of how awful the weather had been lately. So, the plans for the rest of the night were based on take-out food and some crappy movies, the perfect night, according to them. 

Their apartment, bought by the couple a year ago, was a small but very comfortable flat. Brick walls, a lot of plants, a kitchen with an aisle connected to the living room, and their bedroom right next to it, with a very beautiful bathroom. The living room had a beige couch covered with colorful pillows and a green blanket, a small tv and a record player, as well as a coffee table, a big chair and a bookshelf, with books that both women would read. The kitchen, always tidy up, was composed by white cupboards and a silver fridge, full of pictures of the two of them and their friends. Their room was simple, white bedding, two night stands and a small tv, more plants, and a big amount of daylight through the big window near their bed.

“I think we can agree that it’s my turn to choose the movie tonight.” Maca says, as she grabs the remote, moaning in pain.

“And why do you think that? We saw sense and sensibility last weekend because you chose it, so that makes it my turn now.” Zulema tries to take the remote of her girlfriend’s hands, the blonde woman puts on a bit of a fight, grabbing the brunette in her hip and pulling her closer to her own body, making her fall on top of her- they both laugh.

“Yeah but you made me watch Saw III two weeks ago and I’ve been having nightmares ever since, so you definitely owe me.”

“Ugh, you’re so dramatic rubia, that’s not even the scariest of all the Saw movies.”

“And I have absolutely no interest in knowing which one is the scariest. Cuddle with me.” Zulema doesn’t even think twice before placing her body on the couch behind Macarena, wrapping her arms around the woman’s body. Maca felt incredibly cold, but Zulema’s warmth made her feel better in every possible way.

Suddenly, the door of their apartment opened. It’s Fábio, carrying a bag that’s probably full of different kinds of candies.

The two women look at the door as he enters, smiling as a way of greeting him.

“Hey stranger. We haven’t been seeing much of you lately.” Zulema says, getting up to hug him.

“Yeah I know, work has been really hectic these past few days, but everything is a bit more calm now, fortunately.” As they break the hug, Fabio sits in the big chair in front of the couch, where Maca was laying down.

“How are you feeling Maca?”

“Let’s just say that you two should start planning my funeral.” Zulema and Fabio laugh at the blonde’s words, getting closer to her to give her a bit of comfort.

“Oh my baby is always so dramatic uh?” Zulema leans to kiss the woman’s cheek repeatedly, making both of them laugh. 

Fabio, then, gets up to store the candy in the kitchen. He sighs in frustration, trying to keep his words and thoughts to himself, he was almost done to what he had to do, and soon, he could finally be happy with Maca, and Zulema out of the picture.

*Flashback Off*

“I don’t believe a word you’re saying Zulema. In fact, Fabio was always incredibly supportive of our relationship, and he was the one who stood by my side when you left me. No one else is to blame but yourself.” As much as she tried to control herself, it all became a little too much to handle. Tears started coming out of the blonde’s eyes, and she felt like all the air had exited her lungs, making her feel like she was about to pass out. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she still had feelings for the woman, after all they had a long and passionate relationship, despite the way things ended, and seeing Zulema, more beautiful than ever, asking her to come back to her messed with her, but she had to resist, she was stronger than that.

“Maca, look back at our time together, did I ever fail you? If I ended things that way it was because I had a good reason.”

“I don’t want to hear that reason, and I don’t want to look back at our relationship. I want you to leave me alone, for fucks sake.” Without her noticing, her tone of voice gets louder and stronger, and the tears that were once of sadness, are now of rage.

“Fabio blackmailed me to stay away from you, or he would make sure Caden would go to jail for trafficking.” It was true. Caden had been trafficking for years now, for his uncle, Karim, and even though Zulema tried to stop him, she knew she would never be able to do so. Karim was the one who gave them a home when their parents died, but in order to have a ceiling over their head, both of them should contribute economically. Karim was the higher member of one of the most powerful drug cartels, and it was easy enough for him to find a job to Caden, a smart man with a strong power of persuasion. Zulema, being a woman, didn’t fit in the business, according to Karim, so he found a place for her in one of his friends’ brothel.  
The years she spent at that place were the worst years of her life. The only good thing to come out of that hellish situation was meeting Saray, Helena and Altagracia. The three women had a softer job at the bar, but once the four of them discovered their real bond, found a way to exit that place, and to start a proper life. This was back when Zulema was only 16 years old, and she only got out of the brothel when she was 22 years old, finding out Karim died in a gun fight a few years later, and just like she feared, Caden assumed control of the cartel, and hasn’t stopped ever since. 

When she turned 25, Zulema got a job at a very well known coffee shop, and that’s where she met Maca, who also worked there. Before they started dating, they were friends for three years, until they realized their feelings towards each other.   
One day, when there was a robbery in the coffee shop, the cop who took their testimonies was Fabio. The three of them hit it off instantly, and Fabio started coming to the coffeeshop pretty much every single day just to chat with them, until they became best friends.

It was in this context that one day Zulema decided to open up to Fabio about Caden, information Fabio would use years later against her.

“That’s not true, Fabio was always the one to make sure the police would never get too close to him, even though he is a goddamn criminal.”

The brunette opens her eyes, surprised at such words. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth, and embarrassment in her whole body. Of course, Caden had made stupid decisions, and continues to do so, but he still was his brother, and Zulema didn’t want anything to happen to him, and she thought Maca felt the same way.

At that moment, someone knocks at the door, and when that door is opened a very concerned Leopoldo enters the room.

“Maca, people are already getting impatient. We have to go.” Maca knew that, but she felt nervous because now it was time to make a decision. Call off this wedding and stay with Zulema, or get married and stay with Fabio? Which one felt right?

Then, she finally took a decision.

“I’m going now. I’m sorry Zulema.” She walks towards her dad, to wrap her arm around his and to finally start walking the aisle.

“Are you fucking serious? After everything I told you?”

“I’m sorry.” And when Zulema notices, she is gone from that room.

Zulema decides then that she couldn’t bare to hear the love of her life saying the words “yes, I do” to another person, so she heads to her car, and goes home, sobbing throughout the whole drive.


	3. The bar

One week after the wedding, and Zulema couldn’t help but to think and rethink about every single moment she spent there. Because she left before she heard the bride and the groom saying “yes, I do”, those three words she feared so much, a part of her still had a bit of hope that maybe, for some reason, Macarena said no. She knew she was a fool for thinking that, but there’s nothing she could do about it. On the other hand, if Maca didn’t marry Fabio because of their little conversation, she would’ve definitely looked for her since that day, and that obviously didn’t happen.

The brunette sighs. She’s sitting at a table at her favorite coffee shop, “Amargo Amor”, near her apartment, the one she used to share with Macarena.

It was raining outside so you could barely see anyone walking around, and that just contributed to how shitty she was feeling right now. She felt partly guilty for the way she showed off at the wedding, but the biggest cause of her suffering was obviously the fact that her plan didn’t work.

As she gets lost in her thoughts, she feels a sudden urge to cry, that’s quickly washed away once she sees Saray standing in front of her table.

“What are you doing here, gitana? I really rather be alone right now.”

“Too bad because I’m not gonna go anywhere. I don’t wanna see you drown in your own misery, besides, I really need to talk to you.” Without waiting for an invitation, Saray sits down on the chair in front of Zulema’s, and immediately catches the attention of the waiter, ordering a cappuccino and a toast as she gets comfortable in her seat.

“What do you want to talk about?” Zulema crosses her arms, and her lack of impatience is evident on her face.

“I met Monica yesterday and we talked about the wedding, and I thought you should know what happened.”

With those words, Zulema’s facial expression switches from impatient to curious. She leans forward.

“What do you mean? Something happened when I left that hellhole?”

“Oh yes, something big. Maca said no.”

Zulema feels like her life finally gained that tone of light she lost so long ago. Sprinkles of hope and happiness run through her body as she thinks Saray’s words through. The only reason the blonde could’ve said “no” was because of Zulema, right?

“Are you serious?”

“Obviously! But there’s something else. She’s still with Fabio. Apparently she said she needed a bit more time for herself before the wedding.”

“Pero que coño?? Why is she still with him?”

All the happiness Zulema felt seconds ago disappeared. If she said no because of Zulema, why would she stay with Fabio?

“I have absolutely no idea. But if she postponed the wedding you still have a chance Zule.”

“I thought you didn’t agree with my plan.” Zulema smirks.

“Well, I didn’t, but after Macarena embarrassing Fabio in front of hundreds of people after you talked to her, I’m definitely convinced.” Saray smiles as she looks at her friend.

“That’s good to know.”

“So, what are you gonna do now?” 

“I have no idea, do you think I should talk to her again?”

“Definitely, but this time it should be something a bit more planned, so we can guarantee that Fabio doesn’t see you two.”

“You’re right. Have you been talking to Macarena, by the way?” Zulema asks Saray, as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“Not since the wedding, I think she’s still mad because I didn’t go.” Saray looks down, whilst playing with her own fingers, wrapped around the hot mug.

“To be expected, right? Do you regret not going?”

“Sometimes, but especially now because apparently I lost a lot.” Zulema giggles at her friend’s words. “But it just didn’t feel right to go.”

“Thank you for doing that.” She reaches for Saray’s hands, squeezing them.

“Of course, I couldn't be there knowing you were suffering.” Saray smiles softly, caressing her thumb in her friend’s hands.

“But what do you think I should then? Should I just go to her house?” Zulema asks nervously.

“Absolutely not. Let me deal with everything. The only thing you have to do is dress up for tonight, I’ll send you the address in a couple of hours and you have to be there by 9 pm, vale?”

“Uhum… ok. Won’t you tell me what you have prepared?”

“Sorry but no. The element of surprise is essential.” Saray stands up, checking her phone. “Now I have to go, I’m supposed to meet with Rizos at her house.”

Zulema stands up as well, to hug her friend.

“Thank you for this.”

_

Zulema exits the coffeeshop a few moments later after Saray. As she drives to her apartment, her mind starts wondering what her friend might have prepared for tonight, and she can’t help but to feel nervous.

Will this night be the turning point to her relationship with Maca? Will they finally get back together?

Once 7 pm nearly approaches, the brunette decides to phone Saray, since she was tired of waiting for the address, or any information really, about that night.

“What’s up Zule?” Saray answers her phone cheerfully.

“Well you sound happy. Glad at least one of us is. Where is that address you promised me gitana?”

“Tranquila, I was about to send you, I was just setting up everything before talking to you.”

“Yeah and Rizos is helping you right? That’s why you’re so jolly?”

“Yeah she actually is. And now everything is settled, so I’m gonna text you the address right now. Don’t forget to dress up!”

Once Zulema opens the text, she immediately understands where they are going.

“You’re taking me to a bar? I’m really not in the mood for that right now.” Zulema says, feeling slightly annoyed.

“Zule, listen to me. You haven’t been exactly making the best decisions in your life right now, so let me take care of this. Trust me, please.” 

Zulema sighs, but accepts her friend’s request. After all, she arrived at a point of her life where she really didn’t know what she was doing. Everything felt like a blur, and she had the sensation that she was only floating around everyone and everything, not really living, only existing.

_

9 pm finally arrived. Like Saray requested, Zulema got all dressed up for the occasion: a black suit with some matching high heels, underneath the open blazer a bralette and a low ponytail, simple, but classic. 

The bar where they would spend a big portion of the night wasn’t very far away, which made Zulema feel confused about how she never heard of it before. 

She got inside of the place quickly enough, and once she did she immediately saw Saray, with Rizos, Monica, Helena and Altagracia.

“Hey! Good to finally see you out of that apartment! And you look beautiful.” Alta says, getting closer to Zulema and kissing her cheek.

“Well, to be honest it wasn’t really my decision.” She says, facing Saray, who answers her by giving a sarcastic smile.

“How are you? I’m sorry we never talked again ever since… well, you know.” Monica asks her, with an evident look of concern on her face.

“I can’t say that I’m ok, but if she didn’t say yes, there must be some hope, right?”

“I really don’t know Zule… just be careful ok? I don’t want any of you to get hurt again.” Zulema trusts her, she knows how concerned she is for both of them, but she chooses to have a bit of hope, something she didn’t seem to share with her friend.

“Oh, speaking of the devil…” Rizos faces the door, and Zulema, feeling her heart beating faster and faster, turns her attention to the door too, seeing exactly who she thought it would be there.

Macarena. Next to Flaca and Triana. And she looked beautiful. A short, long-sleeved glittery black dressed hugged her curves nicely, along with some beige high heels and some red lipstick on her lips.

Zulema knew she would be there, because of her conversation with Saray at the coffee shop, but it still felt a bit rare to see her again, especially after the failed wedding.

Zulema felt nervous about how this night would go, and she only feels worse once she sees the blonde woman walking into her direction.


End file.
